This invention relates to plate type heat exchangers and particularly to plate and fin type heat exchangers.
Engineers and designers in the heat transfer arts turn frequently to plate and fin type heat exchangers, especially in applications coupling the need for high performance with size or volume limitations. Plate and fin heat exchangers are not, however, inherently inexpensive of construction. There are usually a large number of different parts requiring careful assembly and handling. Also, at least one of the fluids put through the heat exchanger will usually require manifolding and it is conventionally the practice to build a heat exchanger core, braze or otherwise join the parts together, and then weld or bolt separate manifold members to selected core faces. The separate manifold member, separately applied, obviously increases the total cost of the heat exchanger and affects the reliability factor in introducing a further part or parts and in adding to the number of joints required to be sealed. Further, plate and fin type heat exchangers, particularly as used in the aircraft industry, are desirably made as small and as light in weight as possible, using thin gauge plate elements which have the advantage of reduced cost as well as lower weight. This objective, however, frequently is in conflict with strength requirements of a heat exchanger which often must be constructed to withstand relatively high internal fluid pressures.